Wilhelm
|Base ID = }} Wilhelm is a Nord innkeeper and owner of the Vilemyr Inn, in Ivarstead. Interactions Lifting the Shroud Wilhelm wants someone to investigate Shroud Hearth Barrow because he believes it to be haunted. An adventurer by the name of Wyndelius Gatharian has gone missing in the barrow, and spirits have been spotted outside. Bringing Wilhelm Wyndelius's Journal will reward the Dragonborn with the Sapphire Dragon Claw that is required to travel further into Shroud Hearth Barrow. The Straw that Broke Narfi asks the Dragonborn to confront Wilhelm about his sister. Under the Table Romlyn Dreth, from Riften, asks the Dragonborn to deliver a stolen Black-Briar Mead Keg to Wilhelm. Marriage Lifting the Shroud must be completed in order for Wilhelm to become available for marriage. Dialogue The Straw that Broke "If I were you, I'd keep away from the barrow on the east side of town... it's haunted." :What's the story with Narfi? "He's harmless. He's been in a state ever since his sister Reyda disappeared over a year ago. He just keeps to himself in what's left of his folk's farmhouse across the river." ::You told Narfi she's coming back? "I just said that to make the poor guy feel better. I'm pretty sure she's dead. Reyda would gather ingredients from the small island in the river east of here. Then one day, she just vanished. I tried to look for her, but she never turned up." :::Anything dangerous on that small island to the east? "I've seen some sort of a cave entrance over there. Folks call it "Geirmund's Hall," but I don't know why. Probably best if you avoid it for now... it didn't seem to do Reyda any good." (After finding Reyda's Necklace) "If I were you, I'd keep away from the barrow on the east side of town... it's haunted." :Is this her necklace? (Show necklace) "Reyda! You saw Reyda? Did you tell her Narfi cries? Did you tell her Narfi never said goodbye like mother and father?" ;Under the Table "We don't get many visitors through here, unless their headed up to High Hrothgar of course." :I have a delivery from Romlyn. "All right, pipe down. You wanted the whole blessed place to hear you? The arrangement called for a trade. I hope you'll find this suitable." Trivia *A note from Wilhelm labeled An Apology can be found inside The Pawned Prawn. Inside the note, it can be inferred that Bersi Honey-Hand, owner of the shop, and Wilhelm are "old friends," and that he had requested that Wilhelm investigate Shroud Hearth Barrow, as "trinkets from the Nordic Barrows sell quite well..." Bugs * If Reyda's Necklace is in the Dragonborn's possession and Wilhelm is spoken to, the option, "Is this her necklace (Show necklace)" may appear, and Wilhelm may reply (in his own voice) with Narfi's dialogue: Reyda! You saw Reyda? Did you tell her Narfi cries? Did you tell her Narfi never said goodbye like mother and father?" *If the quest "Contract: Kill Narfi" from the Dark Brotherhood questline is started, Narfi will give the option to return the necklace. Appearances * de:Wilhelm es:Wilhelm pl:Wilhelm ru:Вилхельм Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Ivarstead Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers